1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voice communication systems, devices, telephones, and methods, and more specifically, to systems, devices, and methods that automate control in order to correct for variable environmental noise levels and reduce or cancel the environmental noise after receiving the voice communication over one or a plurality of communication links.
2. Background of the Invention
Voice communication devices such as cellular telephones and wireless telephones and communications devices other than cellular telephones have become ubiquitous; they show up in almost every environment. These systems and devices and their associated communication methods are referred to by a variety of names, such as but not limited to, cellular telephones, cell phones, mobile phones, wireless telephones in the home and the office, and devices such as personal data assistants (PDAs) that include a wireless or cellular telephone communication capability. They are used in the home, at the office, in the car, on a train, at the airport, at the beach, at restaurants and bars, on the street, and almost any other imaginable venue. As might be expected, these diverse environments have relatively higher and lower levels of background, ambient, or environmental noise. For example, there is generally less noise in a quiet home than there is in a crowded bar. And, this noise is picked up by the microphone of the communications device and if at sufficient levels, degrades the intended voice communication. Although the invention described hereinafter is applicable to many different communication systems and devices, examples focus on cellular communication networks and devices for purposes of explaining the underlying problems and solutions.
A cellular network is a radio network made up of a number of radio cells (or just cells) each served by a fixed transmitter, normally known as a base station. These cells are used to cover different geographical areas in order to provide radio coverage over a wider geographical area than the area of one cell. Cellular networks are inherently asymmetric with a set of fixed main transceivers each serving a cell and a set of distributed (generally, but not always, mobile) transceivers which provide services to the network's users.
The primary requirement for a cellular network is that the each of the distributed stations need to distinguish signals from their own transmitter from the signals from other transmitters. There are two common solutions to this requirement, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) and code division multiple access (CDMA). FDMA works by using a different frequency for each neighboring cell. By tuning to the frequency of a chosen cell, the distributed stations can avoid the signal from other neighbors. The principle of CDMA is more complex, but achieves the same result; the distributed transceivers can select one cell and listen to it. Other available methods of multiplexing such as polarization division multiple access (PDMA) and time division multiple access (TDMA) cannot be used to separate signals from one cell to the next since the effects of both vary with position, making signal separation practically impossible. Orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) in principal, consists of frequencies orthogonal to each other. Time division multiple access, however, is used in combination with either FDMA or CDMA in a number of systems to give multiple channels within the coverage area of a single cell.
In the case of a typical taxi company, each radio has a selector knob or button. The knob or button acts as a channel selector and allows the radio to tune to different frequencies. As the drivers and their vehicles move around, they change from channel to channel. The drivers know which frequency covers approximately what area, when they don't get a signal from the previously selected transmitter, they may typically also try other channels until they find one which works or on which they are able to receive or monitor communications in their local area. Usually, the taxi drivers only speak one at a time, as invited by the operator or according to voice traffic on the channel, in a sense time division multiplexed system.
The wireless world comprises the following exemplary, but not limited communication schemes: time based and code based. In the cellular mobile environment these techniques are named under TDMA (time division multiple access) which comprises but not limited to the following standards GSM, GPRS, EDGE, IS-136, PDC, and the like; and CDMA (code division multiple access) which comprises but not limited to the following standards: CDMA one, IS-95A, IS-95B, CDMA 2000, CDMA 1xEvDv, CDMA 1xEvDo, WCDMA, UMTS, TD-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, OFDM, WiMax, WiFi, and others).
For the code division based standards or orthogonal frequency division, as the number of subscribers grows and average minutes per month increase, more and more mobile calls typically originate and terminate in noisy environments. The background or ambient noise degrades voice quality.
For the time based schemes, like GSM or GPRS or Edge schemes, improving the end-user voice signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), improves the listening experience for users of existing TDMA (time division multiple access) based networks, by improving the received speech quality by employing background noise reduction or cancellation at the sending or transmitting device.
Significantly, in an on-going cellular telephone call or other communication received in an environment having relatively higher environmental noise, it is sometimes difficult for the party at the receiving end of the connection in the noisy environment to hear what the transmitting party is saying. Problems associated with environmental noise on the transmitting or speaking person's side are an additional problem and addressed in the inventor's other patent applications, but not addressed here.
With further reference to the receiver or listener side, the local ambient or environmental noise in the receiving environment often “drowns out” or overwhelms the received wired, cellular, or VOIP telephone user's signal, so that the receiving party cannot hear what is being said or even if they can hear it with sufficient volume the voice or speech is not completely understandable.
Attempts to solve this problem have largely been unsuccessful. Both single microphone and two microphone approaches have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,034 (the “Hietanen patent”) describes the use of a second background noise microphone located within an earphone unit or behind an ear capsule. Digital signal processing is used to create a noise canceling signal which enters the speech microphone. Unfortunately, the effectiveness of the method disclosed in the Hietanen patent is compromised by acoustical leakage, that is where ambient or environmental noise leaks past the ear capsule and into the speech microphone. The Hietanen patent also relies upon complex and power consuming expensive digital circuitry that may generally not be suitable for small portable battery powered devices such as pocketable cellular telephones. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,838 (the “Paritsky patent”) which discloses a noise reduction system utilizing two fiber optic microphones that are placed side-by-side next to one another. Unfortunately, the Paritsky patent discloses a system using light guides and other relatively expensive and/or fragile components not suitable for the rigors of cell phones and other mobile devices. Neither Paritsky nor Hietanen address the need to increase capacity in cellular telephone-based communication systems.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of noise reduction or cancellation on the receiving end of a call that is robust, suitable for mobile use, and inexpensive to manufacture.